Betrayal
by Ms. Fiction
Summary: Harry has never known love and happiness. When he finally thinks that it is not far off things happen to derail his future. Those who he once trusted have betrayed him and so he is sent to Azkaban. Eventually a Creature Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other element of the Harry Potter or any other book or series.

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoys the story. Please review and let me know if it is good and if I should continue. This is the first story I have ever written so I am still getting into the flow of things. I would like for this story to eventually become a multi-chapter fic. If it does continue it will be a creature slash fic. with Harry as dominant and with two to three submissives. I would appreciate constructive criticism, preferably with nice words and no rude language. Please review! and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>When I was younger I would sit and wish for the day when I would finally be able to leave my relatives house and have a peaceful existence away from them, away from their starvation, the coldness and hurt. I was had made me cook their food since I was four. It didn't matter to them that I could hardly reach the stove and that I would burn my fingers, all they cared about was eating and if I got hurt in the process then it was because I deserved it. I was never taken care of in their home, I was just thrown under the stairs and told that that was more than I deserved for being a "freak." I dreamed of the day when I could find someone to protect me, take care of me, and love me.<p>

Then when I turned eleven that all changed, I found myself dragged into a new world where everyone expected me to be a savior and get them all out of danger. All everyone wanted was for me to do things for them, save them, protect them, some even wanted to marry me, but I knew it wasn't for love. All people wanted was for me to save them from Voldermort, they expected a child to save them all. No one ever cared about how I was doing or what I wanted to do with my life they just wanted me to solve their problems. At this point I figured that I wouldn't make it past my seventeenth birthday, Voldermort would either kill me or I would die in the process, so I stopped thinking about my future and stopped hoping for the love I hadn't found yet.

Although the wizarding world wanted me to save them I at least had my friends to fall back on, at least that is what I thought. I figured my friends would be with me through thick and thin like we had always talked about. That not only would they help me defeat Voldermort but they would still be by my side afterwards, but boy was I wrong.

The long awaited destruction of Voldermort came at the end of my sixth year. After finding out that Draco was on a mission for Voldermort and was being blackmailed with the death of his parents we talked and we decided that I was going to follow him on a night that he was summoned for a meeting, under my invisibility cloak, and kill Voldermort. It went off pretty well except for all the other Death Eaters in the room that didn't know where the Avada Kedavra curse had come from, but we got out without too much damage.

Soon after we returned to Hogwarts, we found a welcome we were not expecting. Not only were there Aurors waiting for us upon our return but all of the people that I had once trusted with my life, now stood before me with their wands at the ready waiting as if I would suddenly attack them.

It had all been a hoax; my entire stay in the wizarding world had been a setup from the very beginning. Everyone I had once considered a friend, an ally had now turned their backs on me, with a few exceptions of course. All they had ever wanted was for me to save them, so they had played the part expected of them and now they showed their true colors. I had waited all my life to find love and acceptance, and when I finally thought I had found it, it turned out to be fake.

Now I would be carted off to Azkaban, but mark my words. I would find a way out, and when I did all those that betrayed me would get their dues, and much, much more.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and If I see interest I will continue as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Hi Everyone! I got the second chapter up as soon as I could. Since all I have heard all day is how good the first one was and people kept putting me on story alert I got excited! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You've got a visitor Potter."<p>

Well, well, well, after four long years spent in Azkaban prison I am finally getting my first visitor, not that I really cared for one.

The guards treated me relatively well, especially after considering what people said about me nowadays. People would talk about how I was probably a dark wizard, for having destroyed Voldemort, cause if the lightest wizard of all times, Dumbledore hadn't been able to destroy him then I must be dark. I guess at the time of Voldy's defeat I wasn't dark but like a lot of things have changed in the four years I have been locked up in Azkaban.

Let me just give you a little recap shall I.

The dementors that once terrorized Azkaban prison, sucking out the prisoners souls, were removed from the prison after having been found out that they sided with Voldemort. With the dementors out of the picture there is a lot more time on my hands to do as I please within the confines of my cell. Therefore I have taken upon myself exercise as much as possible to make the time move b faster. I usually spend every waking moment doing push-ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, jogging around the cell and practicing my wandless magic. Oh! Did I forget to tell you that when you are locked up in Azkaban your wand is taken from you and put in a secure location. Therefore you are left without magic but a few months after being locked into the prison I came into an inheritance on my birthday that made me able to do wandless magic.

You'll never guess what happened to me! I couldn't even believe what happened to me! It turns out that somewhere in my family tree there was someone with creature blood! As of right now I am not sure what it is I turned into, but I can tell you that I went through some major changes. First of all, I got taller, and not just an inch or too but about a foot. Where I used to be 5'5" now I am 6'5". Which is an amazing change in and of itself but that is definately not the most noticeable change. It seems that along with the height I also received a full collection of scales all up and down my body. I have dark red scales that run all along my out arms, neck, chest, and my legs. A bonus was that the inheritance increased my magical strength which makes it possible for me to perform wandless magic, although it's still not enough to get out.

The inheritance hasn't been bad so far, I didn't receive anything harmful but I do have a very strange urge to go find something but since I don't know anything about what happened to me I don't really know what's wrong.

Well anyway, as I was saying before, I have been exercising and now I have a good layer of muscle added to my body and I look hot, if I do say so myself. But because we are not allowed anything thing else to do my thoughts have drifted to what I will do when I get out of Azkaban. I realize that it has never been in my nature to be violent of cruel to people but when you experience a betrayal as deep as the one that I have gone through, it tends to change a person's outlook on life. Not only was I placed in Azkaban for doing something that everyone wanted me to do but I was accused of being something I am not. Therefore, when I get out of here people I will be the "Dark Man" that everyone accused me of being and I am going to enjoy every minute of it.

Now, let's see who my visitor could possibly be, because not only has no one visited me, but I haven't heard hide or hare about anyone either.

"Harry? Is that you? Oh Merlin! You look so different! Are you ready to go?"

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! It makes me want to write faster and update sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other element of the Harry Potter or any other book or series.

Fuck! Out of everyone I would have expected to come get me out of here I definitely never considered him. Well, actually I never really thought anyone was going to come get me out of here, but that's beside the point.

Draco

I can honestly say that through our entire school career together we never really got along to well. Starting with my rejection of his friendship all the way through the middle of our sixth year when I found out about his mission. I'm not going to tell you that we became best friends but we did build a bond with each other while sharing in the destruction of Voldemort.

I understood the reasoning behind him wanting to completely the mission appointed to him by Voldemort while he seemed to come to the realization that my "superhero" complex was not something that I did because of fame but more out of the need to help people is need.

So although we were able to kill Voldemort together we did not become buddy buddy but formed a solid enough foundation for what could have become a great friendship, but since I was taken to Azkaban and I never found out what happened to him, nothing ever occurred. But I definitely never expected for him to be my first and only visitor while in Azkaban prison.

Although I found his presence strange the smell coming off of him was amazing, something completely and utterly intoxicating. Having, obviously, come to the realization that I had come into my inheritance I filed this peculiar occurrence for future research, but all I really wanted to know at the moment was what he was doing here and why.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - HP DM - _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A/N: I definitely considered leaving the chapter there, but considering the fact that I haven't written in a while and that I have had some really good feedback from this story, I decided to continue.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - HP DM - _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Harry, I'm talking to you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Draco I was just suprised to see you and Draco, what are you doing here? And what do you mean am I ready to go? I was told that I was to be left here for life!"

"I know Harry but father has some contacts with the prison and we were able to get you out. No one knows yet but that's beside the point, we have got to go before the press gets a hold of us, we can talk more back at the Manor!"

"Ok let's go."

Up close Draco looked so different from the last time I had seen him. Apart from looking shorter he also looked more feminine. His facial features that used to be more pointed were now softer. His hair seemed softer and silkier than before and his hands also looked much more delicate. Before when we fought Voldemort together where he seemed tough and ready to do anything to protect his parent, now he just looked breakable and delicate. Maybe this has something to do with the scent I smell coming off of him, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

The guard led us out to the boats that would lead us back to land and back out into the real world again. For now I would stay low, found out as much as I could about my inheritance and all these weird occurrences as I could, as well as stake out and find out about those who had betrayed me, and when the time comes I will strike like a cobra, fast, strong, and without hesitation.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I want to thank everyone that put me on their alerts as well as those who have reviewed. I ask that people continue to review my story not just to tell me it is good or bad but I would also appreciate some feedback as to what you think of the story so far, and any suggestions you may have.


End file.
